Yokozuna Brothers/Personality and Relationships
Personality The brothers seem to do things in true kabuki fashion, they like to shout out most things they say and take dramatic poses whenever they speak. The brother do share of the same mannerism as Kumadori does, the brothers have a strong judge of character and a sense of honor. They first shown this trait whenever they turned down the marine officers offer, because right away they could have told the man was clearly corrupted. They seem to follow a lot of the bushido teachings, from remaining loyal to their master until they die or their master does. The brothers also seem to be somewhat religious, often commenting that they will not fight on sacred ground for it would upset the gods and they wouldn’t show favor over the brothers. As traditional warriors, they have a strong belief in the old ways. The brothers seem to refuse to fight women or children; they also will only fight the trouble markers. So they often remain passive to the innocent and watches with a close eye on trouble markers or those who don’t seem to fit in at the bar. Often the brothers do have their funny moments; they seem to be scary some times as well. As shown whenever Thomas refused to do work around the bar, because he wanted to go to sleep. Big Mama told him that he needed to do work and as such, the brothers had appeared behind Thomas. After a few moments, Thomas had straighten up and helped out with the chorus. Relationships Big Mama’s House Among the employees of the big mama’s house, the brothers are the bouncers and security of the bar. So they are highly respected from their jobs and keeping out trouble markers, but also from their own honor code. They remain loyal to the business and will gladly laid down their lives for it, all of the employees believe the Yokozuna Brothers couldn’t have possibly had murdered the Marines officers wife, so they support that the brothers couldn’t have they wouldn’t harm a woman. Big Mama Big Mama sees the Yokozuna Brothers as sons as well, they address her as Mama and as her bounces. She has a great amount of confidences in their own abilities to protect her business from the wrong coward and to this day they seemed to have never let a trouble marker into her business, minus the Blackbeard pirates. Ms. Chi Chi The brothers and Ms. Chi Chi seem to be almost like brothers and sister; they often address each other as such. Since it would seem that Big Mama had adopted the three into her own family, so Ms. Chi Chi and the brothers are very protective of mom and have a high amount of respect for each other. X-Pod X-Pod and the brothers have a mutual respect for each other, since the brother have a strong belief in respecting elders. X-Pod had often commented on the fact that the brothers seem to be almost samurai and not really employees, either way they still guard the bar from trouble markers. Their respect for each other is so great that, X-Pod also believes that the brothers couldn’t have possibly have killed the marines wife, the boys wouldn’t have the heart to do it. Mr. Magiko The Brothers and Magiko have very little interaction with each other, since the brothers are mostly outside guarding the door. Mr. Magiko either out spying and gathering information or doing a show. But from what was mention by Big Mama, it would appear that Mr. Magiko is in debt to the brothers who had saved his life once before. Mr. Magiko has revealed that he had been friends with the brothers long before he had joined the employees. So it is still unknown to what or whom the brothers saved Mr. Magiko from, but it is believed to have been a pirate or a marine from the talk of the situation. Tirio Masco The brothers seem to have a great respect for Tirio even though he is out there and extremely feminine. The brothers don’t judge him from appearance, but on is skills with a sword and had earned their respect for him. Tirio has commented that he likes the brothers sense of honor and style at that, it would often appear that the three are the main combatant of the bar and are the first ones who seem to go into battle or guard the bar from trouble. However the brothers do know of Tirio’s own twin brother Lirio and he being a member of the execution force, but again the brothers know that Tirio isn’t even like his own brother. Enemies Unnamed Marine Officer The marine officer who had framed the brothers originally wanted the two on his side and act as his bodyguards, so as such he had tried his best in order to get them on his side. He offered them gifts and many other good acts, but the brothers had seen through this and then seen the man was clearly corrupted. So they had refused him, so he had gotten angry by this and he had come up with a plan to frame them. The officer took the life of his own wife, thus with the hate filled in him at the brothers he had accused them of murdering his wife. So to this day he is still angered by their chose and he his plan had failed, because they escaped. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages